Talk:Murgleis
Acquisition: Has anyone figured it out? I would guess its WotG related as its reference base is in the past. However the character Balrahn who is the main reference in The Myriad Arms of Balrahn is also a mob in Einherjar (and there is a reference to Aht Urhgan). Then again there is also a reference to Halver (From Sandy) and the final reference to "Count Ganelon" ending up with the sword in Bastok. Digimancer 22:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) "Wikipedia Nyzul Weapons The HNM fought on Floor 100 of the Nyzul Isle Investigation assault mission has a chance of dropping 1 of 20 level 75 weapons (1 for each job). These weapons, informally known as "Nyzul weapons," are believed to be used for the acquisition of the new relics mentioned in The Myriad Arms of Balrahn, as it was stated during Final Fantasy XI Fan Festival 2007 that these weapons have a purpose in the new relic weapons" Found on http://www.ffxidats.com/page.php?id=3774 Digimancer 23:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Someone has posted that the Vorpal Sword is used in the creation of Murgleis Can anyone confirm this? :Well 1+1 usualy equals 2... it seems highly liekly at this point. --Tellah of Carbuncle 01:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Enhances "Convert" effect According to this post (where the stats were first unveiled), the 'Enhances "Convert" effect' lets you keep half your HP while still getting MP as if you'd converted all of it. --Kyrie 05:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Going to delete that comment on the main page, as SE made a public statement a week after the fan festival requesting that any mythic information be removed, as the stats and effects changed since their original release to the public.Miraun 21:36, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Source on the new update to convert? news to me that it works like that. --GodsBlackArm 04:30, 5 February 2009 (UTC) So....unverified information that you can magically get tons of hp back with convert is standing? please someone give me a hint at this. --GodsBlackArm 05:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I'm questioning if the "2:1 ration" wording is an accurate description for this augmentation of Covert. The normal function of Covert is a simple swap of HP and MP. A 2:1 ration seems to imply that Covert would still function as normal, except one of the values is doubled after the exchange. Meaning a 2:1 convert of 501/1000 HP to 5/1100 MP would have resulted in 5/1000 HP and 1002/1100 MP, or vice versa. As we can see from the example, the amount of HP converted to MP was doubled, but the MP to HP convert resulted in a simple addition to the player's current HP. --BlueyesM 19:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Peka on Odin Server has Completed This I've been updating according to his observations, so my edits are verified and do not need verification tags --Ami 17:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Anyone else wowed by the intensity of this augment :shock: --GodsBlackArm 18:23, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Slashing or Piercing? From the 1st paragraph of the historical info, and the same delay, lower damage & "occasionally attacks twice" property that the Joyeuse has, might this be piercing instead of slashing damage? Just a thought...--Snorglepuss (talk) 15:00, August 7, 2018 (UTC)